La chute d'Alduin
by Sheogol
Summary: Retranscription d'un livre écrit par un rougegarde et retraçant la véritable histoire du dernier des Dovahkiin, tueur de dragon, sauveur de monde mais surtout khajiit parmi les khajiits.
1. Le dragon et le chat

**Mon premier véritable essai pour me dérouiller les doigts et pour me faire patienter jusqu'au prochain Elder Scrolls.  
>En vrac : ton léger, spoilers, flèche dans le genou et gloire aux khajiits !<br>Je suis cliente de toute sorte d'avis. Surtout les négatifs.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note du traducteur<span> :** L'auteur de ce livre reste à ce jour inconnu. La langue utilisée dans cet ouvrage est une sorte de dialecte rougegarde dérivé du Yoku dont l'origine pourrait supposer que l'auteur fut un lhotunien, une sorte d'esclave rougegarde plus proche de la bête de somme que de l'elfe civilisé. Cette analyse présente toutefois une faille, la nature analphabète inhérente à tous les rougegardes entre en conflit avec le fait même d'écrire un livre et d'y conter une histoire.

Certains termes pourront vous sembler déplacés ou anachroniques, sachez qu'ils trouvent leur explication dans l'utilisation du dialecte de l'auteur extrêmement rare et compliqué à traduire. Certaines parties du texte ont dû être coupées ou remaniées dans un souci pédagogique, l'auteur ayant manifestement une méconnaissance totale de l'histoire et de l'idéologie Aldmeri.

Malgré ces défauts, cet ouvrage reste une excellente référence dans la mythologie fantasque d'Alduin. Il est évidemment absurde qu'un khajiit ait pu être un jour fils de dragon et encore plus absurde qu'il ait pu sauver le monde. Ce livre dépeint admirablement bien la stupidité et l'ignorance des simples d'esprit adeptes des fables païennes et c'est pourquoi il fut l'un des seuls ouvrages interdits à ne pas connaître les flammes lors de la Grande purge.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Le dragon et le chat<strong>

Nous sommes au troisième siècle de la quatrième ère et, une fois n'est pas coutume, Tamriel se retrouve derechef au croisement d'une nouvelle métamorphose. L'Empire, jadis si puissant, plie le genou face au Domaine Aldmeri. Le Thalmor s'insinue dans toutes les hautes sphères d'influence et avec lui, une idéologie nouvelle commence à voir le jour.  
>Les peuples Mers doivent s'unifier face aux Hommes, impurs de nature. Les peuples Mers sont les élus des Divins et les seuls occupants légitimes de Tamriel. Les peuples Mers prévalent sur les Hommes.<br>Les murmures et chuchotements du Thalmor gagnent en force à mesure des contrées qu'il arrache par les armes. Bientôt, l'horizon s'assombrira et les premiers éclairs tomberont pour annoncer la venue d'une nouvelle guerre encore plus sanglante et terrifiante qu'injustifiée.

De tout ceci, notre histoire n'en aura cure.

Loin des considérations politiques et raciales entre les Elfes et les Hommes, notre histoire contera avec véracité les évènements qui amenèrent la chute d'Alduin, le Fléau des rois. Cette chute, bien que terriblement épique, n'influença en rien l'histoire de Tamriel et n'arrêta pas les ambitions du Thalmor. D'aucun pourrait penser qu'elle ne servit qu'à alimenter pléthore d'ouvrages et de chants, enrichissant les écrivains et les bardes tel que votre dévoué serviteur. Même si cela est vrai, ce serait folie que de limiter la chute d'Alduin à ces peccadilles. Cette chute n'eut en vérité qu'une seule et unique conséquence je vous le dis, celle de sauver le monde.

Ironiquement, l'histoire du dernier Dovahkiin, vainqueur d'Alduin le Dévoreur de monde, commença également par une chute. La chute vertigineuse d'un jeune khajiit du haut d'une montagne escarpée.

La soirée avait pourtant bien débutée, notre khajiit, futur grand héros de cette histoire, venait de commettre le larcin du siècle en compagnie de ses compagnons, un ramassis d'escrocs et de mendiants tous plus ivres les uns que les autres. La joyeuse troupe chantait et titubait sur le chemin du retour les ramenant à Bruma en Cyrodill, insouciante du drame qui allait bientôt les frapper.  
>La nuit étoilée était belle, les poches débordaient d'or, le skooma coulait à flot et Maaz-Ra lançait des regards langoureux en direction de notre khajiit. Notre jeune ami était présentement le plus heureux et le plus confiant des hommes-chat, un moment unique qu'il ne revivra plus jamais.<br>L'histoire précise qu'il courtisait Maaz-Ra depuis toujours mais ce soir, il le savait, serait enfin le soir de ses rêves. Maaz-Ra n'avait cessé de lui envoyer des signaux sans équivoques tout au long de la soirée et il avait décidé avant le larcin, mais après qu'elle lui ait tendrement léché la joue, qu'il tenterait sa chance ce soir.  
>C'est donc gonflé d'un courage nouveau, que notre ami se décida à laisser parler son coeur et s'approcha de sa belle. Timidement, il enlaça sa queue avec la sienne, le geste était anodin mais terriblement parlant.<br>La khajiit fut prompte à réagir, sa patte armée de griffes acérées siffla dans l'air pour atterrir sur le visage de notre jeune ami. La violence du coup, un brin disproportionnée, le fit basculer en arrière. Il disparu dans la nuit, sans un bruit, en dehors de celui que fit son coeur en se brisant, et dans l'indifférence générale. Jamais l'histoire ne lui permettra de comprendre son erreur.

Notre khajiit fut ainsi sauvé de justesse de la dépression amoureuse par la promesse d'une mort certaine. Il dégringola tellement sur le versant de son pic qu'il finit par perdre connaissance, les Divins en profitèrent alors pour l'achever en l'expulsant dans une rivière au pied de la montagne. Le corps dériva ainsi au gré des flots et des rochers pendant un long moment, assez pour noyer un argonien, jusqu'à ce qu'au détour d'une énième cascade, une main inconnue le sorte de son tourment.

Au petit matin, pendant que ses amis à Bruma décuvaient et se rendaient compte, effrayés, de sa disparition, notre jeune ami se réveillait dans une carriole à destination de l'échafaud.

Le khajiit apprendra bien plus tard que sa chute l'avait mené en Bordeciel, la patrie des nordiques ravagée par le blizzard et la guerre civile. Ses sauveurs qui l'avaient tiré de l'eau et partiellement soigné faisaient partie de l'équipe bleue, les sombrages, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle, l'échafaud appartenant à l'équipe rouge, les impériaux.

Complètement souffreteux et perdu, notre khajiit se résigna et se laissa mener vers une mort qu'il espérait plus certaine que la première.  
>Ce ne fut toujours pas le cas.<br>Alors que sa tête était à deux doigts de quitter son corps brisé pour rejoindre ses ancêtres en Elsweyr, un dragon fendit les airs et mit un terme à ses espérances. Très vite, la ville fut engloutie par les flammes, les gens hurlèrent et les impériaux dégainèrent leurs arcs face au monstre cauchemardesque fait d'écailles. Notre khajiit quant à lui, compris que son heure n'était pas encore arrivée. Il quitta péniblement le confort relatif du billot et se mêla à la foule hystérique.

Malgré ses blessures encore suintantes, ses multiples fractures mal soignées et son moral partiellement entamé, le khajiit parvint à se traîner vers ce qui lui semblait être une des sorties de la ville. A ce moment là de l'histoire, absolument rien ne laissait présager une quelconque fin heureuse à sa vie et pourtant, notre héros malchanceux continua de marcher. "Il est nécessaire de s'enfuir" dit un vieux proverbe khajiit, peut être est-ce ce dicton qui le motiva ou bien est-ce le désespoir de ne plus jamais revoir le visage de Maaz-Ra, sa bien aimée. L'histoire ne le précise pas. Toujours est-il qu'il réussi à échapper aux tirs des impériaux terrorisés, aux flammes du dragon et même à sa mâchoire, un oeil avisé aurait déclaré qu'il marchait sur un sentier éclairé par les Divins eux même.

Son chemin l'amena près du fort de la ville où deux hommes l'hélèrent presque en même temps. Les deux lui proposèrent une aide pour sortir de cet enfer. Notre khajiit fut confronté à son premier choix, celui qui aurait pour vocation de déterminer l'issue de cette histoire. Fallait-il suivre Ralof le sombrage bleu ou Hadvard l'impérial rouge ? Le choix était crucial, de l'un ou l'autre dépendrait son salut. Les deux frères ennemis lui ouvrirent leurs portes menant à des direction opposées.

Notre jeune ami mit un genou à terre, d'abord pour réfléchir et ensuite parce qu'une de ses rotules venait de se disloquer. Après sa gifle ayant conduit à sa chute du haut de la montagne, sa décapitation suite à un malentendu et l'apparition d'un dragon qui ne devrait pas exister, notre khajiit décida d'arrêter les frais et de prendre en main le cours de sa vie. "Il est nécessaire de s'enfuir" dit un vieux proverbe khajiit et c'est ce qu'il fit en laissant seul ces deux sauveurs et en franchissant avec peine les monceaux de gravas le séparant de la grande porte de la ville.

Une fois sorti de la fournaise, notre khajiit eu encore la force de faire quelques pas avant de s'écrouler dans l'herbe. Sa conscience résista quelques instant, de quoi lui donner l'impression de glisser vers les sables chaud d'Elsweyr, avant de le quitter et de le faire sombrer définitivement.

Notre ami avait vu juste, son corps glissait bel et bien mais sur les graviers en direction d'une rivière. Une dernière fois, le khajiit fut emporté par les flots sur ordre des Divins. Son sang quitta bientôt ses plaies pour se diluer dans l'eau, entraînant avec lui les résidus de son ancienne vie. Sa mémoire, sa souffrance et Maaz-Ra s'effacèrent lentement mais sûrement de son esprit.

Notre histoire commence ici et s'annonce telle une prophétie, au terme d'un dernier voyage et d'une dernière chute, naîtra le dernier des Dovahkiin.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Epilogue<span> :**

Ce qu'il advint de Ralof et Hadvard ? Ils attendirent toute la nuit le khajiit comme deux piquets devant leur porte, on les retrouva carbonisés au petit matin. Jamais personne ne sut expliquer leur geste, ou plutôt leur absence de geste, alors même que l'incendie les gagnait et que le fort derrière eux s'effondrait.

Jamais plus on entendit leurs noms dans tout Tamriel, exception faite d'une unique auberge à Rivebois où on pouvait écouter le soir venu le chant des "Deux nigauds d'Helgen" accompagné par d'inlassables rires.


	2. Noires ailes sur Blancherive

**Hello again ! Un nouveau chapitre avec quelques libertés prises une fois de plus.  
>Elefardis : J'en suis très honorée, j'espère tenir le cap du chapitre par semaine mais c'est pas gagné. Merci pour ton passage, la cause khajiit n'est peut être pas si perdue que ça :p<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~ Noires ailes sur Blancherive<strong>

J'ai vu de nombreuses choses au cours de ma vie et visité bien des endroits en Tamriel. Si je ne devais retenir qu'un seul principe de ces voyages, c'est bien que la mort n'est jamais là où on l'attend. J'ai vu des hommes transpercés par des flèches empoisonnées, la jambe arrachée, jouer aux cartes deux jours après. Tout comme j'ai vu des hommes rater une marche et finir le lendemain sous une pierre tombale.  
>Ne soyez donc pas surpris si un jour, par le plus grand des hasard, vous croisez un vieux rougegarde misant tout son or sur les chances de survie du khajiit immergé sous l'eau depuis des lunes plutôt que sur la fillette qui trébuche sur une bouteille vide.<p>

Notre histoire nous emmène à Blancherive, un mois après les évènements tragiques survenus à Helgen. A cette période, notre khajiit débutait péniblement sa renaissance. Par la force des choses, et des noyades successives, sa vie passée s'était volatilisée, laissant le champ libre au dragon qui sommeillait en lui.

Ainsi, un mois après, jour pour jour, le dernier Dovahkiin se réveilla.

De toutes les chambres disponibles de Blancherive, notre khajiit ouvrit les yeux dans la pire d'entre elle, celle de Brenuin le galeux.  
>Brenuin n'était pas un mauvais bougre mais il vivait sous un pont.<p>

- "Par Shor, t'es réveillé !" s'exclama le mendiant en apercevant son hôte remuer.  
>Il accouru vers le lit de fortune pour l'aider à se relever. Assis sur le matelas fait de paille, le dos contre le mur humide, notre Dovahkiin ouvrit la gueule pour balbutier ses premiers mots.<br>- "Qu'est-ce qui pue comme ça ?  
>- Ce sont les rats, ces saloperies chient partout ! Avec le temps tu t'y habitueras !"<br>Notre khajiit, d'un naturel optimiste, fut rassuré et pu à loisir observer son nouvel environnement. Il se sentait plutôt bien, pour quelqu'un de normalement décédé. Ses plaies étaient refermées, son cuir recousu et ses os ressoudés. Un vrai miracle qui ne demandait qu'à être pris comme tel sans se poser de question. Notre ami fit mine de se lever quand soudain un grognement assourdissant le replaqua sur le lit.  
>- "Qu'est-ce donc ?" s'affola-t-il<br>- "Fais pas gaffe au dragon" le rassura Brenuin. "Depuis qu'Irileth est partie le chatouiller, cette saloperie vient de temps en temps mais t'inquiète pas, il est encore loin !  
>- Loin comment ?<br>- Loin, c'est tout !"  
>Notre khajiit s'inquiéta, comme tout bon Mer confronté à l'appréciation d'un alcoolique. Il se décida à se lever pour vérifier par lui même. L'exercice fut périlleux, et emprunt d'une grâce toute relative, mais finalement notre Dovahkiin parvint à se tenir debout et à chanceler vers Brenuin.<br>- "Tu vois qu'il est loin !" bougonna le mendiant, le nez levé vers le ciel. "Irileth l'a blessé, il a peur de nous !  
>- Depuis quand est-il là ?<br>- Un mois ! Ca fait un mois qu'il est là ! Juste après ton arrivée par les égouts, cette saloperie s'est mise à cramer la tour de guet ouest mais ça ne lui suffisait pas, il s'est ramené ici ensuite pour nous faire profiter ! C'est de notre faute tout ça, à force de tourner le dos aux Divins ils ne nous le font payer, faut pas plaisanter avec nos croyances nordiques, c'est du sérieux !"  
>Brenuin cracha au sol pour conclure, et aussi pour faire fuir le rat de sa jambe.<br>- "Tu dis que je suis arrivé par les égouts ?" demanda notre khajiit qui pensait à tort avoir touché le fond en ayant passé un mois à dormir sous un pont.  
>- "Ouais par les égouts ! Je cherchais à manger du côté des remparts quand j'ai vu ton corps flotter. Tu as dû arriver par la rivière, les égouts y sont raccordés. Tu ne venais pas du nord, t'as passé trop de temps dans l'eau et t'étais pas congelé ! Non, tu devais venir du sud !<br>- Helgen, je venais d'Helgen.  
>- Il n'y a pas de rivière là bas !"<br>Notre khajiit fut pris au dépourvu, Helgen était l'unique chose dont il se souvenait à peu près. Si ce seul souvenir était faux alors il ne lui restait plus grand chose. Le silence s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que Brenuin se décide à se rapprocher de notre ami pour lui montrer à quel point il sentait mauvais.  
>- "Tu n'étais vraiment pas beau à voir" grogna-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. "Gonflé de flotte, des plaies béantes un peu partout, on a même retrouvé une perche dans ton ventre, elle y avait fait son nid.<br>- Qui m'a rafistolé ?  
>- Certainement pas moi ! C'est l'alchimiste du Chaudron. Elle t'as recousu et fait boire un tas de fioles qui sentait la mort. J'aurais pas misé un septim sur ta survie mais elle, elle y croyait ! "Du sang pas normal" qu'elle disait, elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter ça ! Inutile d'aller la remercier, elle a cramé avec son échoppe la semaine dernière."<br>Le khajiit repoussa Brenuin de la patte, son odorat animal ne pouvant en supporter davantage.  
>- "Tu parles trop mendiant, tu me fatigues" lui lança-t-il avant d'émerger de sous le pont.<br>- "Tu devrais rester ici khajiit, s'ils te voient dehors t'es fini !  
>- De quoi parles-tu encore ?" s'emporta notre ami, agacé par la couardise dont faisait preuve l'ivrogne.<br>- "Ça fait un mois qu'on vit en sursis ici" expliqua Brenuin. "Tu crois que nos vies se sont arrêtées pendant que tu dormais ? Depuis son arrivée à la tour de guet, le dragon rôde près de la ville ! Le jour on ne le voit quasiment pas mais la nuit, cette saloperie s'amuse ! Il nous crame une ou deux maisons, enlève quelques habitants et puis s'en va. Ceux qui morflent le plus sont les gardes postés sur les murailles. Tous les jours le Jarl envoie des hommes les remplacer mais ce ne sont que des paysans, ils ne valent rien dans une armure ! Tu comprends où je veux en venir ? Il n'y a plus aucun soldat ici, ils sont tous morts ! Le Jarl enrôle de force tous ceux qu'il croise, tous les hommes valides de cette ville sont condamnées !  
>- Je ne suis pas un homme, mendiant" répondit sèchement notre khajiit avant de quitter son hôte.<p>

Plus tard, quand l'identité du dernier Dovahkiin sera connue de tous, Brenuin racontera qu'il fut impressionné par le charisme et le courage du khajiit et qu'il sut, dès la première seconde, qu'il avait eu en face de lui le sauveur de Bordeciel.  
>En attendant, il se contenta d'insulter le khajiit, sans aucun remord.<p>

Notre ami s'échappa donc des quolibets et du cloaque humide qui l'avait vu renaître pour se fondre dans Blancherive. La cité, en proie au dragon et à d'incessants incendies, était étrangement calme. Chaque habitant vaquait sereinement à ses occupations, même ceux dont la maison était en ruine. Le khajiit eu pitié de leur stupidité, ces nordiques préféraient mourir par fierté plutôt que fuir dans une autre ville avec leur famille.

Perdu dans la contemplation de la ville, la première qu'il visitait de sa vie, il bouscula sans faire exprès une enfant arrivant en sens inverse.  
>- "Pardon gamine" s'excusa-t-il<br>- "Je vends des fruits et des légumes avec ma mère" lui répondit la fillette. "Le travail est dur mais la vie est belle.  
>- C'est un beau métier" complimenta le khajiit avant de se rendre compte qu'il parlait dans le vide, la gamine ayant déjà disparu en courant.<br>Il ne s'en formalisa pas et continua à marcher, chaque pas se faisant plus facile que le précédent. Feu l'alchimiste avait eu raison, sa capacité de récupération était loin d'être normale.

Il erra ainsi dans la ville quelques instants, s'émerveillant de choses simples et écoutant les conversations. Bientôt plusieurs habitants se rassemblèrent pour se diriger vers le Quartier du Vent. Notre khajiit suivit, porté par cette agitation nouvelle. A mesure qu'il avançait, la foule autour de lui se fit plus compacte et plus excitée. Loin devant lui, des clameurs se firent entendre, suivies par des cris et des applaudissements. Notre ami accéléra le pas et arriva bientôt aux premières loges de cet attroupement. Au beau milieu de la place, juste devant un gigantesque arbre calciné, se tenait une assemblée présidée par le Jarl Balgruuf en personne.  
>- "Nous vivons une période difficile !" Clama Balgruuf. "Vendaume et Solitude refusent de nous envoyer des renforts tant que je n'aurai pas pris position dans la guerre civile qui ronge notre pays. Sachez que je ne compte toujours pas le faire, j'estime que ce n'est pas encore le bon moment ! En réalité nous n'avons que faire des milliers d'hommes expérimentés qu'ils pourraient nous envoyer, nous n'en avons pas besoin ! Je vais vous faire une révélation …<br>- Je vends des fruits et des légumes avec ma mère" le coupa la fillette sortie de nulle part et couvrant de sa voix, toutes les autres dans un rayon de 20 mètres.  
>Notre khajiit agacé la repoussa sans ménagement. En face, le Jarl continua son discours, imperturbable.<br>- "C'est pourquoi j'ordonne à tous les hommes et femmes valides, en âge de se battre, de ...  
>- Le travail est dur mais la vie est belle.<br>- Par Oblivion, vas-tu te taire à la fin ?" s'énerva pour de bon le khajiit.  
>- "… la peine de mort !" conclu le Jarl devant les huées et acclamations de son public.<br>Le discours terminé, le Jarl regagna sa garde rapprochée et la foule se dispersa. Très vite il n'y eu plus personne sur la place sauf notre pauvre ami complètement désœuvré.  
>- "Va à ton poste khajiit !" lui ordonna un des gardes<br>- "Je suis de passage, je ne suis pas de Blancherive" tenta-t-il d'expliquer  
>- "A ton poste, je ne le répéterai pas !<br>- C'est à dire que je n'ai pas très bien entendu tout à l'heure et …  
>- Gardes ! Un fuyard !"<br>Les choses allèrent une nouvelle fois très vite, un garde le mit à genou, un autre sorti son épée éclaboussée de sang séché, le Jarl donna son accord d'un hochement de tête et la lame s'abattit sur la nuque du khajiit. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, notre héros allait se faire décapiter pour une raison totalement injustifiée. Fort heureusement pour notre histoire, les malheurs n'arrivent jamais seuls. Ainsi fut-il également sauvé, pour la deuxième fois, par un dragon surgissant du ciel.

Je fais délibérément une pause à ce moment clé de l'histoire afin de clarifier les choses. Certains lecteurs pourraient voir dans ce retournement de situation une facilité délibérément prise par l'écrivain par manque d'imagination. Quoi de plus facile en effet que de ressortir deux fois les même ficelles dans une oeuvre afin de combler une incapacité chronique à conter une histoire ?  
>Encore une fois je me permets de vous rappeler que je ne cherche nullement à embellir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, ma seule priorité étant de raconter la pure vérité historique. Et si les Divins ont le sens de l'humour au point de faire revivre deux fois la même chose à notre héros et bien soit, je retranscrirai avec précision ce fait sans chercher à le romancer.<p>

Le monstre aux ailes noires fondit sur Blancherive et se posa lourdement sur le toit en chaume d'une des maisons qui s'affaissa de quelques centimètres. Les gens hurlèrent et se mirent à l'abri, quelques uns prièrent devant l'autel de Talos. Quelques fous sortirent leurs épées, prêts à combattre et à mourir.  
>Contre toute attente le dragon ne cracha pas de feu ni ne dévora personne. Il resta immobile sur son toit à observer attentivement notre khajiit toujours à genou en face de lui. Tout le monde retint sa respiration, complètement abasourdis par ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre.<br>- "Fils de dragon !" gronda l'engeance d'Akatosh. "Je suis Mirmulnir !"  
>Notre ami se retourna, penaud, puis regarda sur ses côtés, ne sachant quoi faire ni répondre.<br>- "Quoi ?" balbutia-t-il  
>- "Le Destructeur parle de toi comme d'un dieu, moi je ne vois qu'un chaton.<br>- Je ne comprends pas, je viens des Sables chauds, es-tu venu me sauver ?"  
>Le khajiit se sentit ridicule avant même de terminer sa question mais ce fut pire lorsqu'à la fin de sa phrase, un souffle enflammé sorti littéralement de sa gueule pour aller s'écraser sur le mur d'en face, incendiant au passage toute la trajectoire. Notre jeune ami fut tellement surpris qu'il tomba à la renverse, sur le postérieur. Le dragon lâcha un bruit guttural ressemblant fortement à un rire.<br>- "Tu parles notre langue, tu partages notre sang mais tu n'es rien ! Nous nous sommes trompés !"  
>Et d'un coup il ouvrit la gueule et cracha un flot de flammes sur la place. Les toits des maisons s'embrasèrent, les murs et sols faits de pierres fondirent sous l'effet de la chaleur, pareil à de la lave. Aucune âme prise dans la fournaise ne survécut. Les rescapés se mirent à courir vers la rivière traversant la cité tandis que des archers ripostèrent par une pluie de flèche sur le dragon. Ce dernier fut touché à de nombreux endroits mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, il descendit de son toit et marcha dans la ville, gobant sur son passage les malheureux qui s'y trouvaient.<p>

Notre khajiit était toujours indemne à ce moment là de l'histoire, il était parvenu à se glisser dans les égouts et à en ressortir dans le Quartier des Plaines. Mû par une volonté nouvelle, celle d'aider la ville qui lui avait sauvé la vie, il s'affaira à chercher les rescapés prisonniers dans leurs maisons en flamme pour les en sortir. Il arracha ainsi de la mort une famille complète, exception faite d'un enfant resté trop longtemps à l'intérieur. En réalité le gamin avait trébuché sur une bouteille vide et était tombé la tête la première dans le brasier. Il s'écroula dans les bras du khajiit, agonisant et méconnaissable tellement il avait été brûlé. Il n'avait plus de cheveux ni de lèvres et cherchait désespérément de l'air. Sa petite poitrine se soulevait chaotiquement, la respiration était rauque, il semblait suffoquer. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour chuchoter ses derniers mots.  
>- "Je …<br>- Chuuuut" répondit notre ami, dorlotant l'enfant, les larmes aux yeux. "Ne gaspille pas tes forces.  
>- Je … je vends ... des ... fruits et des légumes ... avec ma … avec ma …."<br>Ce fut les paroles de trop, l'enfant, exténué, s'endormit dans ses bras pour l'éternité.

Dans sa vie passée, notre Dovahkiin n'avait jamais été un grand sentimental, sauf quand il s'agissait de Maaz-Ra. Pourtant ce jour là, près de cet enfant mort, quelque chose bouillonna en lui. Une force incommensurable qu'on appellera plus tard, dans les chansons et les contes, "la rage du chaton de Blancherive".

Notre khajiit déposa l'enfant sur le sol, à côté de sa mère en pleurs, et partit affronter le dragon sans savoir qu'il était en train d'écrire l'histoire ni que son combat serait chanté des siècles durant. Toutes ces chansons d'ailleurs relateront à peu près le même évènement, un duel épique ayant duré plusieurs jours, l'intervention des Divins au moment critique pour confirmer leur soutient au Dovahkiin et même parfois, les retrouvailles avec Maaz-Ra à la fin avec à la clé un mariage.  
>La seule chose avérée dans tout ça, est ce passage montrant un garde de Blancherive tendre une épée au khajiit avant le combat. Ce dernier, offensé, refusa l'offre, après tout il n'avait perdu que la mémoire, pas son sens de l'honneur. Il se lança ensuite à la poursuite du dragon armé de ses seules griffes, tel un véritable suthay-raht. Tout le reste n'est que pure invention. En réalité ce premier combat fut extrêmement court et d'un ennui sans nom.<p>

Notre ami n'était pas fou, son unique chance de vaincre Mirmulnir était de le prendre en traître, à la manière des khajiits. C'est ce qu'il fit en se faufilant derrière lui. Il bondit sur le toit des étals avec une agilité digne de sa race, sauta ensuite sur le dragon en prenant appui sur une poutrelle dépassant d'une habitation, s'agrippa à la nuque de la bête, glissa sur le devant en introduisant ses griffes entre deux jonctions d'écailles puis arracha la peau du cou jusqu'à la gorge à l'aide de sa puissante mâchoire de fauve. Le temps que le dragon comprenne ce qu'il se passe, il était déjà au sol en train de contempler son sang gicler par hectolitres.  
>La suite par contre fut des plus épiques lorsque notre khajiit retomba sur ses pattes, la gueule ensanglantée. Il cracha au sol un morceau de trachée long de 30cm avant d'absorber l'âme de Mirmulnir. L'exercice cloua le bec de tout le monde, y compris notre Dovahkiin qui décidément n'était pas bien dégourdi. Il resta là, les bras ballants, devant le cadavre du dragon qui lentement se désagrégeait en poussière lumineuse. Sa peau, ses muscles et ses tendons, tout fut décomposé dans l'air avant d'être absorbé par le khajiit. Rien ne résista à l'exception des os. Notre ami laissa derrière lui qu'une carcasse blanchie, révélant ainsi définitivement sa véritable nature aux yeux du monde. Le dernier Dovahkiin venait d'être baptisé.<p>

Personne n'osa réagir dans la cité, digérant difficilement ce que tout le monde venait de voir. Et puis soudain ce fut l'explosion de joie. Les habitants acclamèrent notre héros, le portèrent en triomphe même, le Jarl Balgruuf lui offrit une arme (qu'il revendit presque aussitôt), une maison et même le titre de Thane dans Blancherive. Tout s'enchaîna, personne ne sembla surpris qu'un khajiit puisse être le héros des nordiques ni même que ce dernier soit toujours en sous-vêtement.

En l'espace d'une journée notre homme-chat, devenu un homme-fauve, fit un bond surnaturel dans l'échelle sociale. D'abord promis le matin à un avenir dans la mendicité et la maladie, il était devenu le soir même le bras-droit du Jarl et le personnage le plus convoité de tout Bordeciel.

La nuit fut longue pour notre Dovahkiin, il fut d'abord invité au dîner du Jarl à Fort-Dragon. On le lava et l'habilla avant de lui demander de l'aide. Une des habilleuse lui proposa de retrouver son chien perdu, un garde lui demanda conseil pour draguer la forgeronne, quant au chambellan il lui parla de son problème de dépression en insistant pour qu'il lui retrouve son précieux baril de skooma. La nuit continua à la taverne de la Jument Pavoisée où il fit connaissance de Farkas, un membre respecté de la guilde des Compagnons. Là encore notre khajiit fut assaillit de demande d'aide qu'il refusa poliment. La beuverie s'éternisa mais ce ne fut que lorsque les femmes commencèrent à se dévêtir pour notre khajiit qu'il décida de quitter l'endroit, sous les rires de ses nouveaux amis.

Les femmes le suivirent jusqu'à sa nouvelle maison, il dû redoubler d'intelligence et de sournoiserie pour les laisser dehors tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur il pu souffler, en réalité il était exténué et ne rêvait que d'une bonne nuit dans un vrai lit.  
>Les Divins en décidèrent autrement.<br>Une des femmes de la taverne avait réussi à s'introduire chez lui, sans doute par une fenêtre, et s'avançait en ce moment même vers lui en se déhanchant d'une manière non équivoque.  
>- "Je vous l'ai déjà dit" soupira-t-il d'un air las. "Je ne suis pas intéressé.<br>- Je suis à votre service mon Thane, je ferai ce que vous voudrez.  
>- Vous ne comprenez pas ! Je suis un khajiit et vous une nordique, vous me faites le même effet qu'une branche d'arbre.<br>- Une branche d'arbre ? Je suis Lydia, votre huscarl mon Thane."  
>Saisi par la honte, notre héros regarda plus attentivement son interlocutrice. L'alcool se dissipa légèrement, assez pour qu'il se rende compte qu'elle portait une armure et une épée.<br>- "Ah … ah bon ?" balbutia-t-il. "Je croyais que vous étiez une pu … une employée de la taverne je veux dire.  
>- Je suis votre glaive et votre bouclier" confirma Lydia avant d'ajouter, "bienvenue chez vous, mon Thane".<p>

Notre khajiit n'en demanda pas plus, il fila à l'étage et s'effondra sur le lit. La journée avait été rude et le lendemain risquait de l'être encore plus.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Epilogue<span> :**

Qu'est-il arrivé à Irileth, l'huscarl du Jarl ? Irileth était une fière dunmer qui n'était pas du genre à plaisanter. Entraînée par la guilde Morag Tong en Morrowind avant d'atterrir comme garde du corps du Jarl Balgruuf, elle avait fait ses preuves et tenait particulièrement à ce que ça se sache. Elle méprisait la culture nordique remplie de héros vénérés par le simple fait de leur naissance et non pas pour leurs actes. Les croyances notamment autour des Dovahkiins la mettait hors d'elle, n'acceptant pas l'idée qu'un être privilégié, élu des Divins, puisse être le seul à tuer un dragon.  
>Aussi lorsque Mirmulnir attaqua la tour de guet ouest, elle y vit l'occasion rêvé de démontrer à ses congénères nordiques la stupidité de leurs croyances en allant affronter la bête mythique. Elle rassembla ses hommes et leur fit un discours traitant du courage et de l'honneur. Loin d'être rassurée, sa troupe lui suggéra l'idée d'attendre l'arrivée d'un enfant de dragon, seul héros capable de vaincre le soldat d'Alduin. La suggestion n'était pas dénuée de bon sens mais elle eu un effet dévastateur sur le moral d'Irileth. Elle se sentit trahie. Ses propres hommes préféraient attendre un messie inconnu venu du ciel plutôt que de lui faire confiance. L'injustice galvanisa sa rage, elle fut alors déterminée à faire ses preuves aux yeux de ce peuple qui ne l'avait jamais réellement adopté. Elle partit avec ses hommes à la tour de guet en chantant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle ne croyait pas aux balivernes nordiques.<br>Elle fut la première à se faire bouffer par Mirmulnir.  
>Plus tard, lorsque quelques rares rescapés parvinrent à retourner à Blancherive, ils raconteront que depuis les entrailles du dragon, ils avaient entendu la dunmer crier qu'elle n'y croyait toujours pas.<p> 


End file.
